escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El proceso
El proceso es una de las novelas más emblemáticas de Franz Kafka, que quedó inacabada a excepción de un precipitado final. Fue publicada por primera vez, en alemán, en 1925 como Der Prozess (las ortografías „Prozeß“, „Prozess“ o „Proceß“ también se utilizan) basada en la edición de Max Brod del manuscrito de Kafka. Este último nunca tuvo la intención de publicarlo y lo dejó inconcluso. Argumento En la novela Josef K. es arrestado una mañana por un crimen que no se conoce. Desde este momento, K. se adentra en una verdadera pesadilla para defenderse de un crimen que nunca se sabe cual es con argumentos aún menos concretos, tan solo para encontrar, una y otra vez, que las más altas instancias a las que pretende apelar no son sino las más humildes y limitadas, creándose así un clima de inaccesibilidad a la 'justicia' y a la 'ley'. De la novela procede un famoso relato kafkiano, 'Ante la ley', que viene a ser la esencia de la 'pesadilla kafkiana'. En él un hombre llegado de lejos pretende cruzar la puerta de la Ley, pero un Guardián se lo impide. Personajes Josef K Es un oficinista de un banco; soltero. Satisface su deseo por tener contactos mediante tertulias en cafés (Stammtischrunde). Su padre falleció y su madre aparece sólo en un fragmento de la novela. No conserva sentimiento alguno de lealtad hacia ella. El subdirector Rival de K. en el Banco. Zalamero. Lo único que le interesa es coger a K. con las manos en la masa. Fräulein Elsa Mesera; no vuelve a aparecer en el relato. Es la amante de K. Fräulein Bürstner Una interna en la misma casa de Josef K. Ella le permite que la bese una noche, pero luego rechaza sus avances. Reaparece brevemente en las páginas finales de la novela. Tío Karl K. El impetuoso tío de K. venido del campo; antes, su padrino protector. Karl K. insiste en contratar a Huld, el abogado. Abogado Herr Huld Un conocido del tío de Josef K.. Está enfermo, físicamente debilitado y en cama. En esta posición ejerce la defensa de K. Proporciona muy poco en el camino de la acción pero cuenta buenas anécdotas. Rudi Block Block es otro hombre acusado y cliente de Huld. Su caso lleva cinco años. Él no es ya más que una sombra del próspero hombre que una vez fue. Todo su tiempo, energía y recursos están ahora dedicados a su caso. A pesar de que ha contratado aparte abogados de pacotilla, es completa y patéticamente subordinado a Huld. Frau Grubach Propietaria de las unidades de alojamiento de la casa en la que vive K. estima mucho a K. Leni La enfermera de Herr Huld; está arrecha por Josef K. y pronto se convierte en su amante. Ella le muestra sus partes palmeadas (referencia al motivo de la mano presente en todo el libro). Al parecer, ella encuentra a los hombres acusados extremadamente atractivos: el hecho de su estado de acusación los hace irresistibles para ella. Titorelli Pintor de la corte (cargo que heredó de su padre). Es iniciado (perito) en el proceso en la corte y retrata a los jueces. Sabe mucho de las idas y venidas de la corte en los niveles más bajos. Se ofrece a ayudar a K. Mediante su contacto personal con los jueces es capaz de mediar entre K. y la corte logrando así hacerle retirar al acusado los cargos de algunas pinturas de paisaje idénticas a él. Pero aún así, está convencido de que la corte nunca puede ser influenciada por otros o ser disuadida de que encuentre culpable a un acusado. Si la novela hubiese sido terminada, se hubiera podido saber más de lo dicho por Titorelli. Su mama calata En el cine El Proceso se ha llevado varias veces al cine y al teatro, al igual que otras obras de Kafka. Acaso la versión más conocida de El Proceso (1962) es la de Orson Welles, que se permitió la libertad de añadir un final distinto a la trama. Bibliografía Ediciones de El proceso En alemán Kafka, Franz, Der prozess: Roman Frankfurt am Main: Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag, 1989. Kafka, Franz, Der prozess: Roman Frankfurt am Main: Fischer Bücherei, 1960. Kafka, Franz, Der Process : Roman : in der Fassung der Handschrift. Frankfurt am Main: S. Fischer, 1999. En francés Kafka, Franz, Le procès Paris: Flammarion, 1983. Kafka, Franz, Le procès/ Franz Kafka ; traduction nouvelle et présentation de Georges-Arthur Goldschmidt Paris: Pocket jeunesse, 2005. En inglés Kafka, Franz, The trial; a new translation, based on the restored text; translated and with a preface by Breon Mitchell New York: Schocken Books, 1998. Categoría:Novelas de Franz Kafka Categoría:Libros de 1925 cs:Proces (román) da:Processen de:Der Process en:The Trial fi:Oikeusjuttu fr:Le Procès he:המשפט hr:Proces (Kafka) it:Il processo (romanzo) nl:Het Proces nn:Der Process no:Prosessen pl:Proces (powieść) pt:O Processo ru:Процесс (роман) sk:Proces (román) sr:Процес (роман) sv:Processen tr:Dava (roman) zh:审判 (长篇小说)